Free Tickets To Madness
by bandgeekgirl13
Summary: Remake of 'Secrets, Crushes, and Free Tickets to Madness'  Co-written with someone on Quizilla.


| Free Tickets To Madness|

{Chapter 1}

Amy's POV  
I laughed at Jazz one more time, said my goodnight and turned off the light. As soon as the switch was off I was surrounded by a pool of darkness that was all consuming, I didn't know if it was my imagination or not, by I think I saw something glide past the window slowly with a foggy white haze surrounding it.

I brushed that off of my mind and turned over to face the wall, that was the way that I sleep best. My eyes glided over the pictures of Me and my friends, my brothers and their friends, my real parents first wedding, my baby cousin who was born two months ago, on June 2nd.

I wanted to sleep badly, but yet I didn't want to because today always seemed to be the day were my dreams weren't really dreams, but nightmares. Tonight's nightmare was the worst though.

There were two rooms, One room was empty except for a bare light bulb hanging overhead and the other was a ghastly graveyard. The tombs were chipped, the grass withering and dying, and the words etched into the tombs fading into nothing but lines.

Somehow, I knew what would happen if I went into the graveyard, I would sink into the ground, into the nothingness of the empty, hollow world. So I went into the other room with the light bulb, the one that seemed lightly safer.

The second after I stepped in, the door swung shut on it's own, I turned and tried to open it but It wouldn't budge. That was really nice... So I stood under the light incase anything else would happen. I don't know how long I waited but it seemed like forever, until something finally happened.

The light flickered a few times, and when I looked at it, I could see what looked like a screen on the ceiling. I stared at it, watching the images flicker on and off, much like the light, only they were going oppositely, when the light was on the images were off, and vice versa.

After I finally figured that out, it all seemed to stop, the screen went black and the light buzzed loudly, filling my ears and pounding against my head. Finally, it all stopped, all the buzzing, all the little movements in the corners of the room, everything, including the spinning of the earth. Everything except the screen.

The screen showed a white car driving, and a black car driving in front of it. The image zoomed in on the black car, and on what looked like my mother who at the time seemed like she was arguing with someone; my older brother Hanson. Hanson was moving his hands around, not looking at the road, only her and his seat belt when he took it off to sit at the edge of his seat.

My mom pursed her red lips and I could see that she was all dressed up, blonde hair curled perfectly, resting on her shoulders, her red dress reaching her knees perfectly showing off pale legs and her new red heels with the strap in back and front. Her hands were clutching the wheel tightly, her nails going a paler red then what they already were.

My brother sighed and looked down at his lap, where a book sat about piercings, and I remembered that the night before he was asking for another lip piercing, which my mom said that only if he went with for my cousins prom. He knew that there was no other way, but he also knew that he was _NOT_ going to twirl around a preppy blonde in a fluffy, pink dress.

He looked up, not at my mom but at the radio station in front of him. He could see the car behind them and he looked up slightly. I could see his lips form something but the words never came out, as in the next second, the white car crashed into the black car, forming a gray for the smallest second. But that wasn't what I was looking at.

And even if I was, I wouldn't been able to see it very well because tears stung my eyes, blurring everything. I didn't want to look up at the screen, I was too scared to see what happened, but I stole a glance at the after-math.

I closed my eyes to block out the image but some of the images were still fresh in my mind like the image of my brother's crystal blue eyes, that were wider than what I've ever seen them. And the image of my mom, pressed against the airbag, her head laying on it, and her eyeliner running down her face, the hot tears coming down too.

I tried to blink out the tears but it was clear that they would stay there until I wake up, but I couldn't wake up, it was almost like they wouldn't let me wake up. Another picture appeared but this time it was on the wall and it was of my brother, Hanson, dressed like he normally would have been. Gray Gir Shirt, black jacket, black skinny jeans, studded belt, and shoes with blue laces. His hair was flipped in part of his face, covering one eye but you could see the brightness in the other eye, and you could see the Charming Smile that I want to hold onto for as long as possible.

He was smiling at me, but fading slowly, his edges were becoming thinner and thinner, more frayed like a jacket that's been worn one to many times. I noticed that it seemed as if he was also stepping back from me, as if I was a monster that a little kid would be scared of: Some purple colored freak with orange hair and the eyes the size of grape-fruits.

Well I stepped forwards and tried to press my hand against the image of his, that was outstretched, waiting for mine to touch his. Once it was close enough to touch the screen, I pressed it forwards eagerly, but it went through the screen and I was tilting forwards to much to catch myself.

My body passed through the screen and I fell forwards, I could see what as ahead of me, what I was falling towards: Nothing. I was going to be falling through blackness towards nothing, nothing that would catch me, nothing that would shatter my bones just nothing.

The next thing I knew, I was there, I was in that state off falling through the air, my eyes weren't closed, I knew that it wouldn't help to close them, it wouldn't make a single difference to what was happening.

My piercing screams sliced through the air, I didn't have to take a breath, I didn't have to breathe, period. It was inhuman, and the only way I knew that I wasn't actually falling through the air.

"Amy...Amy...AMY!" I heard the screams from a girl this time and I sat up, and looked at the speaker. Jazz's hair was pulled back into a messy, blonde ponytail, her eyes were wide with concern and she gripped my wrist with an iron grip that was impossible to get out of.

" Jeez, what happened Ames? You freaked me out there." She asked. I opened my mouth to reply but once air filled my lungs I started to cough, the coughs racked through my body making my whole body shake. My throat was dry and I could tell without talking that my voice would have been hoarse.

"Brother, Falling, Nothing." That was all I had to whisper to sum it all up, and she got what I was talking about, I felt her grip loosen and her eyes become slightly smaller, her mouth was parted slightly and I waited for her to say something. But all that she did was release a sigh, and a long one at that.

"Just...go back to sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow Ames." She said, looking down, eyeing her sleeping bag that was laying on the floor, wrinkled up and worn out a bit. I nodded and she slipped off of my bed, onto the floor while I laid down, turned over and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
